diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blutritter
| Einsatzgebiet = Azeroth, Scherbenwelt | Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas | Gesinnung = | WoWPedia = Blood Knight | Weiterführende Links = }} 20px|left Dieser Artikel befasst sich mit der Fraktion/dem Orden der "Blutritter". Für die gleichnamige Gilde, siehe Blutritter (Gilde). Die Blutritter bzw. der Orden der Blutritter ist eine thalassische Militärfraktion, welche fünf Jahre nach dem Fall von Quel'Thalas gegründet wurde und sich ursprünglich der Unterwerfung des Heiligen Lichts verschworen hatte.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Nach jüngeren Ereignissen um den Sonnenbrunnen und Kael'thas' VerratPatch 2.4.: Wut des Sonnenbrunnens wandte sich der Orden von seinem ehemaligen Prinzen an und Lady Liadrin schwor in Shattrath A'dal die Treue.17px Lady Liadrin Schließlich entwickelte sich das Verhältnis zum Licht im Anschluss daran auf eine harmonischere Weise.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King-Handbuch Während es Blutrittern zwar technisch möglich ist, ihre Macht vom Sonnenbrunnen zu beziehen, hat Liadrin ihre Ritter von diesem Missbrauch des Lichts weggeführt. Hintergrund Eine Lösung für die Magiesucht? Nach der Eroberung der Festung der Stürme im Nethersturm in der Scherbenwelt stießen die Blutelfen unter Kael'thas auf einen Naaru, M'uru. Kael'thas gelang es schließlich, das Energiewesen zu überwältigen und er entsandte es nach Silbermond, ursprünglich als "Futter" gegen die Entzugserscheinungen, welche durch die Magiesucht der Blutelfen nach dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens immer stärker auftraten. In Silbermond erforschte Magister Astalor Blutschwur das Wesen über längere Zeit und fand schließlich einen Weg, dessen Lichtenergie zu manipulieren. Sodann beschlossen Blutschwur und Rommath, dass man, anstatt M'uru als "Futter" zu benutzen, sich der unterworfenen Macht des Lichts bedienen könnte.Ehem. Burning Crusade-Seite, 3.4.2014 Lor'themar Theron, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits amtierender Lordregent von Quel'Thalas, fand wenig Gefallen an der Idee. Da sie allerdings Kael'thas' Einverständnis hatte, schuldete er seinem Prinzen in dieser Sache Gehorsam. Anstatt von der Magie des Naarus zu zehren, würden die Blutelfen nun selbst die Macht des Lichts beherrschen. Auf Rommaths Geheiß hin wurde Liadrin nach Silbermond gerufen und der Großmagister bot der ehemaligen Priesterin, welche dem Licht seit dem Fall von Quel'Thalas als "flüchtige Macht" abgeschworen hatte an, die Erste zu sein, welche die Macht des Naaru empfangen sollte. Die verbitterte Liadrin willigte ein und sah in der Chance, das Licht ihrem Willen zu werfen auch eine Gelegenheit, endlich mit dem Verräter Dar'Khan Drathir und der immer noch in Quel'Thalas vorhandenen Geißel abzurechen. Mit dieser Entscheidung war ein neuer Orden geboren: der Orden der Blutritter. thumb|left|Wappenrock der Blutritter. Die ersten Blutritter Liadrin, nunmehr Lady Liadrin und ihres Zeichens Matriarchin des neuen Ordens, fand rasch Gleichgesinnte, welche sich dem neuen Orden anschlossen, darunter vor allem ehemalige Königswachen, welche befanden, dass das Licht sie in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde im Stich gelassen habe und folglich die Ausnutzung M'urus eine gerechte Sache sei. Unter jenen ersten Rittern befanden sich auch spätere "Größen des Ordens" wie Vranesh oder Solanar Blutzorn. Auch die ersten Übungen gingen gut von statten und trugen sich u.a. am Ankerplatz der Sonnensegel zu. Wenngleich die Blutritter Quel'Thalas ihre Dienste erwiesen, so waren ihre Methoden bei der Bevölkerung Silbermonds alles andere als beliebt und missbilligende Blicke an der Tagesordnung. Zudem waren die Blutritter für sich alleine zwar bald geübte Kämpfer, welche rasch in den Ritterrang aufsteigen würden, allerdings haperte es an der Gruppenzusammenarbeit. Die Beliebtheit des Ordens in Silbermond stand auf jeden Fall im Gegensatz zu den Geschichten, welche Thrall in Durotar erreichten. Jene sollten ihren Teil dazu beitragen, Thrall von der Nützlichkeit der Blutelfen innerhalb der Horde zu überzeugen. Kael'thas' Machenschaften und ein Wandel des Ordens Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Kael'thas' wahre Machenschaften - und sein neuer "Verbündeter", die Brennende Legion - bekannt wurden. Eine der Folgen dieser Entdeckung war die Tatsache, dass Lady Liadrin persönlich dem "falschen Prinzen" abschwor und sich A'dal in Shattrath ergab. Sie gelobte, die Blutritter in seinen Dienst zu stellen. Die Rückkehr des Prinzen war in der Tat recht absonderlich. Er kam nach Silbermond um jenen Naaru, M'uru, welcher ursprünglich als "Geschenk" an die dürstende Bevölkerung entsandt worden war, zu rauben.Es ist derzeit ungeklärt, wieso Kael'thas überhaupt auf Gewalt zurückgriff. Die Blutritter, welche sich ohnehin A'dal ergeben hatten sowie die Seher und die Aldor strebten gemeinsam an, Kael'thas auf Quel'Danas aufzuhalten, was der Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne schließlich gelang. Die folgende Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens hatte aber auch einen besonderen Effekt auf Lady Liadrin selbst. Die gewaltsame Unterwerfung des Lichts fand ihr Ende und an ihre Stelle trat ein "harmonisches Verhältnis zwischen Blutritter und Sonnenbrunnen", welches aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach positive Auswirkungen auf die blutelfische Gesellschaft haben sollte.Ask the Devs, #1 Rangsystem * Initiand * Adept (Erhalt eines Ranseurs''Blood of the Highborne'', Kap. 4) * Ritter * Meister * Champion * Ritterfürst * Matriarchin Bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens * Datei:IconSmall Liadrin.gif Lady Liadrin * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Lord Solanar Blutzorn * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Magister Astalor Blutschwur * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Ritterfürst Heldenblut * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Mehlar Dämmerklinge * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Champion Cyssa Dämmerrose * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Meister Pyreanor * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Champion Vranesh Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blutritter